


Is that a silver sixpence in your shoe?

by kaminikaku



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama has fifteen minutes to answer four questions. All he has to do is tell them the first thing that comes to mind....what do his answers tell us?  Note: This was originally published on October 31st 2009, so features 6nin News.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a silver sixpence in your shoe?

Koyama looked at the questionnaire in front of him, and sighed. Another one. This made it five already this month, and for some reason it was getting harder to find something cute or funny or different to say in each one.

 

Then again, at least he did not really have to try to remember what he had said previously. He imagined that it was probably only Yamapi who had fans who categorised and remembered everything he said and would start to worry if his favourite food was pizza all of a sudden because in Myojo October 2004 he said he liked nabe best.

 

Right now though, he had fifteen minutes at most before he was going to be thrown in front of a camera for the next round of photos, and he had no idea what to write.

 

He sighed again, and looked once more at the blank boxes on the page. At least this time there was only four squares. Four questions. No, not even that. What did they .... ah, there it was ... Four prompts, and he had to write down the first thing that came to mind when he saw the words. Ok, that was doable.

 

He looked at the first box.

 

Something old.

 

Right.

 

Well, Yamapi would most likely think of his old mobile phone that he kept for years even though it was falling apart, though he had finally replaced it a few months ago. Tegoshi would probably talk about his grandmother and how much he loved her, and how she recorded all his TV appearances. Ryo-chan would talk about his ... boots probably. The ones he wore all the time until they were worn in and comfortable and old. Massu ... ok, now he was just procrastinating. He did not need to worry about what the other members would write. He only needed to worry about what he should write, and...

 

Something old. Something old ... Shige.

 

He remembered the first time he had seen Shige, and how he had thought that he was older than himself. Shige had been tall, and his voice was so deep, and he had such self-conviction. Koyama had thought thank goodness, there was someone his age who was also a junior. He had walked over, and introduced himself. They had found a number things in common, and just had talked and talked and talked. About lots of things. Compared notes on sports, girls, songs, clothes. When they still had things left to talk about, he had known that they were destined to be friends. And even though some of the other members called Shige an old man, that wasn't a bad thing really, it just meant he was serious and dedicated and had ideas ... and sometimes he fussed over the amount of fried food they were eating but that was just because he was worried...

 

He looked down at what he had written. That might need to be edited a bit. Moving on.

 

Ok, next square.

 

Something new.

 

That was easier. His new scarf. It was gorgeous. Cashmere, and a mix of blues and greens and purples, with a touch of bronze. He had almost bought the one that was more red and gold, but Shige had said that this one was classier, and looked more expensive. They were both fashionable of course, and he had not been sure, but then Shige said the darker one suited him better, and the bronze almost matched his hair, and the decision was easy. He had been walking to the cashier before he knew it.

 

Next!

 

Something borrowed.

 

Right, borrowed, something borrowed, something...... He dug about in his bag, looking for inspiration. Tissues, keys, phone, wallet, purikura, sunglasses, more purikura, lip balm, ipod. That's right, he had forgotten to grab that CD that he had borrowed from Shige on his way out this morning. He had loaded it on his ipod last night, and he'd left it at home. The music was cool though, and Shige had brought it back from Trinidad. It was a mixture of music played mainly on steel pans, and it was surprising how many the different tones they could produce. Some of the songs were upbeat, cheerful, bouncy and happy. Others had been slower, more melancholy and sad. Others had been oddly hypnotic, the unfamiliar tunes almost trancelike even though the notes were so pure.

 

“Koyama-kun, they will want you in the studio in five minutes, please.”

 

He bowed, and thanked the staff member for the reminder.

 

Five minutes. Oh crap.

 

Last box.

 

Something blue.

 

The ocean. No Yamapi would have grabbed that one for sure. Think ... ocean, beach, summer, Summer Time, Shige's blue shirt when they did Summer Time, that was really blue. And he had looked really good in that particular shade of blue. It brought out the warmth in his eyes, somehow.

 

Right ... he only had a couple of minutes left, he grasped the pencil tighter and wrote furiously.

 

“Koyama-kun!”

 

“Coming! Sorry, this was the best I could do, could you please send it in for me? They are waiting for it! Thanks for reminding me, and sorry for the trouble!”

 

Hastily scribbling the final words in the last box, and knowing that was all he had time for, he gave the staff member an apologetic smile, placed the paper in her hands and rushed off to the studio.

 

\---

 

Ryoko resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearest desk. The fax machine had delivered the last entry from News's Koyama, and one look at it was enough to tell her that she would need to do a bit of editing. The poor guy had obviously squeezed answering this into a short break between other commitments. Still, this was why she was here, ready and waiting to clean things up ready for publication.

 

The original plan had been to run the boxes intact, as the fans loved to see their handwriting, but ... after Tegoshi's attempt to draw a penguin, Shige cramming as many words as possible into the boxes, Ryo managing to write almost the same thing in each box, Massu drawing a pig in every corner and Yamapi's scrawling hasty, two word answers in all the boxes obviously due to lack of time, she had given up that idea. Although the pigs had been really cute.

 

Instead, she opened up a blank page, and began typing up his first answer.

 

Koyama had written a fair amount for this one, and then scribbled a line through half of it, but she could see where he was going.

 

“Something old – Shige! I thought Shige was older, I thought he was the same age as me! He was so tall, and had such a deep voice. I knew we were destined to be friends. Some of the other members call Shige an old man....” Her fingers paused above the keyboard, then she carefully deleted the last few words. That one could stand at ‘destined to be friends’.

 

Next one.

 

“Something New – my new cashmere scarf! It's a mix of darker colours like blue, green and purple and a bit of bronze. Shige said the bronze matched my hair.” A small smile curved her lips as she stopped typing, considered it for a moment, and then moved onto the next box.

 

“Something borrowed – the last CD I loaded on my ipod. Shige brought it back from his trip to Trinidad and Tobago. It's all steel pan music, and it's really cool. Shige has great taste!” Her smile turned into more of a smirk, before the delete button was tapped again. That last line might have been a bit too much. Everything back to ‘cool’ was deleted.

 

Last box - “Something blue – Shige's shirt in the Summer Time PV! That shirt was really blue, and Shige looked really good.” That was all he had written for that box, although he had obviously intended to write something else, about Shige's eyes or his smile presumably.

 

Ryoko paused to consider things for a moment and then started browsing through the pictures database. That would do perfectly; she snagged a rather nice picture from the Summer Time PV of Shige, smiling widely, his blue shirt nicely demonstrating Koyama's thoughts.

 

“Ryoko-chan are you finished with that page yet?”

 

“Yes! Sending it through to you now!” Ryoko answered. She saved the document, and uploaded it to the server, all the while hiding a very amused smile.

 

That page should prove to be quite popular in the next issue.

 

KoyaShige, they were definitely something.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pretty famous saying, normally used for brides at weddings: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue. There is also another bit which I did not know about until someone told me about it, which is "and a Silver Sixpence in Her Shoe." And I had no idea how to work that in, and although I tried.....it did not work out. So the title it became!


End file.
